twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CullenLoverForever17/Rensemee's Story. Wrote by me.
1. What is it? One day i woke up and everything was wrong. You where gone. It was a Sunny morrning. The flowars where waking up with me. But i was just thinking where did he go. I fell asleep in his arms last night. Did he bring me to my room? When i walked to the big house with all the windos. I seen him. I was so heppy that i ran up to him and yelled "Jacob, Jacob, Jacob." He was talking to Seth. He seemed upset about somthing. He looked at me sad and mad at first. Then he seen who i was and was happy with a huge Jacob grin on his face. He picked me up and spun me in his arms. "Good morrning sweet heart." He said happy. I was still wanted to know why he was upset. So i put my heand on his cheek. He looked at me and said. "Renesmee, its nothing you have yo worry about. Okay?" I looked at him. What dint he want to say to me? If olney i was like my daddy then i would know what he was thinking. "Where did you go? I woke up and you where gone." He smiled at me and then said, " I had to go finsh somthing for you." I looked at him confused. " For me?" I asked and he looked at me confused. "Yes for you silly." But why would Jacob make me somthing? He seem how hard i was thinking about it. Then he kissed me on the cheek. I looked up at him and giggled. All i seen was his tong hanging put, and his eyes where croosed. I still wanted to know. What was going on that Jacob would make me somthing? Then i toched Seth's cheek as we past by him. He seen what i wanted to ask and just shook his head. "What time is it, Seth?" Seth looked at his wach. " 10:00 a.m. what time is it at?" Jacob was thinking, of what ever "IT" is and the time "IT" stared. " What starts?" Jacob ;ppled at Seth. Seth looked at Jacob and i was going back and forth between both of them. "WHATS GOING ON!?" I yelled then dit Jacob. Jacob, Seth and now my mommy and daddy where laghing together. "Mommy daddy what are they talking about?" They all stoped laughong and all looked at me like i had 10 heads. "You don'y know what today is, Renesmee?" I looked at mommy and said " No. And no one wont tell me what day it is." Then mommy was laughing. Now we all looked confised. Then Seth asked. "What are you laughing at?" Mommy stoped laughing then looked at Seth anf said with a smile on her face. " I just thing that its funny, that she dosn't remder this day. The one that put me in pane, yet made me the most happyest mother ever." Then daddy put his arm around her. Then Jacob and Seth said "Oh." At the same time. I was getting really mad, I wanted to bite Jacob agan but then i reamder that i was in Seth's arms not Jacobs. Then daddy asked me with a smooth face. " You really don't know what today it?" I looked at him and i was thinking "Yes i have no idea what today IS." But i knwe he heatd me. So i said out lode. " I have no clue with today is. Would someone tell me?" They all shook there heads. "Not event JACOB will tell me." They laughed. I jumped from Seth's arms abd laned on the growned " Fine then i will ask ant Rosalie." I went in side and seen Rosalie and Emmett waching T.V. and i asked. " Rosalie?" She tirnd. "Yes?" She asked then i sat doen next to her and I asked in a nice tone " Can you tell me what today is? Why is everyonr acting werred?" She looked at me the same wat the others did. "No i cant tell you. Sorry. You should know what today is." I looked at Emmett, he just shook his head. Category:Blog posts